


Comfort on a Cold Breeze

by FaithWarrior



Series: The Bug in the Belfry [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Family Bonding, Gen, Identity Reveal, Light Angst, MariBat, Maribat Bio Dad Bruce Wayne Month, Pre-Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithWarrior/pseuds/FaithWarrior
Summary: For Bio!Dad Bruce Wayne Month 2020 Day 2: Father Daughter Bonding.Bruce thought he could have a nice Normal visit with his daughter to catch up and bond. His daughter had other ideas in mind. Since when was the Wayne family ever considered normal.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Series: The Bug in the Belfry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905886
Comments: 8
Kudos: 586
Collections: Maribat Bio!Dad Bruce Wayne Month





	Comfort on a Cold Breeze

“This wasn’t what I had in mind.” The gruff voice growled out.

Ladybug rolled her eyes. “You said you wanted us to spend more time together.” She replied blithely. Ladybug might be poking the bear, or Bat, but like her brothers liked to say, ‘gotta make things interesting somehow.’

“I figured we could grab a meal. Or go to a movie. Something normal parents do with their kids.” The Batman muttered. He was definitely pouting now.

Ladybug scoffed. “Since when have we been normal B?” She asked sarcastically. “You wanted to spend time together and I needed help. A lovely stakeout in the city of lights makes for great father daughter bonding don’t you think dad?”

The older vigilante growled again. “You’ve been talking to Hood too much.” He stalled.

Ladybug laughed quietly, constantly aware of the surveillance they were attempting to conduct. “Allergic to sarcasm? Come on dad, you know you love us.”

He grumbled. “Why are we staking out this house anyway? What has Gabriel Agreste done to piss off the illustrious Ladybug?” 

She let out her own animalistic growl abruptly. “What hasn’t he done?” She said through her teeth. “That man almost makes Lex Luther look like a saint at this point. Especially if my suspicions are correct, and if all of my recent suspicions are correct then he most certainly is on my shit list.” 

Batman let out a sound of acknowledgment as he checked over their feeds. “And how did you get cameras inside the house?” 

“So I guess they're online now.” She sighed. “Well there's one suspicion confirmed.”

“Ladybug.” The Bat growled.

She took a breath. “I asked a cat.” She muttered mysteriously. Ladybug pulled out her own device linked to the camera feeds. “I gave the cameras to Chat Noir two days ago.”

“So you knew he would have access?” Her father asked not insensitively. “You know who he is?” 

Ladybug met the blank eyes of her father's mask. “At this point I’ve got a pretty good idea.” She wiped at her eyes with a gloved hand. “I was about 75% certain when I asked, now it's at 95%. And if I’m right about Gabriel this will destroy him.” She could feel more tears building in her eyes. “What do I do dad?” 

Strong arms wrap her in a hug. She can feel the reassuring weight of Batman's cloak settle around her shoulders. Her brothers had always said the weight of the Batman’s cloak was better than any store bought weighted blanket. The layers of kevlar and other polymers bring a sense of safety, home, and comfort. Wrapped in her father's cloak out on a rooftop in the middle of the night Marinette could confirm those stories. 

“You are both strong. I’ve been keeping track of you, and together you two are one of the strongest duos I’ve ever witnessed, not because of your powers, but because of your trust in each other.” Her father's hand smoothed down her back. “I know you Ladybird, you will be there for him. We will be there for him.”

She let out a watery laugh. “Agent A might have something to say about another mouth to feed.” 

He scoffed. “Yeah, welcome.” 

She giggled. “You realize he’s a cat right.” 

Batman froze then let out a groan. “Selina is never gonna let me live it down.” 

“Nope.” Ladybug confirmed. “Now let's get this stakeout done so I can throw several books at Gabriel Agreste.”

“Your city, your rules.” Batman confirmed.

***

Chat had been a little skeptical when Ladybug gave him a bag of cameras and told him to place them around the Agreste manor, his manor. She told him that she wanted to know what Gabriel Agreste was doing with a miraculous grimoire written in a language only a few people alive were able to actually read. She also lent him the tiger miraculous so he could sneak around the manor undetected and invisible. 

The only camera he had actually needed the additional miraculous for was his father's office, but to be safe he used it for most of the others too. Ladybug had said she needed Gabriel and Natalies bedrooms, the office and the sitting rooms. Adrien wasn’t sure if it was reassuring that Ladybug hadn’t asked for his room to be bugged. He wasn’t sure he wanted to dissect that too hard.

But now Chat Noir was trying to hurry through his solo patrol so he could meet up with Ladybug. Apparently the cameras also came with some outside help. After so long with it being just the two of them he was torn between being relieved and being jealous, yet another thing he didn't want to unpack at the moment.

Vaulting across the rooftops of Paris gave him a sense of normalcy, and he was thankful Ladybug asked him to meet afterward. He wasn’t sure he could sneak back into his house with Ladybug and whoever her helper was watching outside. As soon as he finished his patrol he made his way back to his house barely stopping his autopilot before he swung himself through his bedroom window. 

Across the street from the Agreste Mansion he could barely see the bright red of Ladybug’s uniform. Without his sight being enhanced by the miraculous he wouldn't have been able to spot her, heh spot, but with it Chat could not only see Ladybug, he could also see that she had some sort of blanket over her shoulders as she stared at her yoyo. 

With the glee of a cat on a hunt Chat Noir landed on the roof behind his lady quietly. “Boo Bugaboo.” He whispered over her shoulder prompting a soft yelp of surprise from his partner. 

As Ladybug turned around to chastise him Chat heard a gruff chuckle from the shadows of the rooftop. His shock and fear was halted by the calm, if not annoyed, voice of his Lady.

“It’s not funny.” She said in a petulant voice Chat had never heard from her before. “And if you tell the boys I’ll tell Agent A who was responsible for the hot chocolate mess in the microwave last month.” 

“Okay okay Ladybird.” The gruff voice said in amusement as the one and only Batman stepped out of the shadows. “why don't you introduce me to your partner. I think the poor boy is getting nervous.” The vigilante had his stare fixed on Chat, and Chat felt himself gulp.

“B stop staring at him like that. You know the mask is creepy.” Ladybug ordered the older vigilante without fear. “You know what, fine.” Ladybug passed the black blanket over to Batman, and as the vigilante reattaches it to his outfit Chat realizes it's the man's cape. Still in shock Chat listens silently as Ladybug begins to make her introductions. “Chat Noir, Batman. Batman, Chat Noir. There, done.”

“Ladybird.” Batman growled out, seemingly in correction. 

Ladybug sighs. “Fine.” She says in the same petulant voice as before. “B this is Chat Noir, hero of Paris and holder of the miraculous of destruction. Chat Noir, this is Batman, the dark knight, co leader of the Justice League, savior of Gotham.” 

Batman coughs under his breath.

Ladybug glares at him and continues. “And my Dad.”

“WHAT!”

***

When Chat fainted Ladybug began to panic. “Dad I think my partner is broken.”

“No he’s probably just recalibrating. Remember Superboy?” Batman states calmly.

“Okay. Yeah fair.” She breaths. “He was really confused by Robin and I being related.” Laughing under her breath at the memory.

“I think we corrupted Superman's worldview, again.” Batman deadpanned.

“Like you didn’t know that was going to happen.” She replied before noticing her partner stirring on the ground. “Oh, looks like he’s waking up.” She moved to help the disoriented hero into a sitting position. “Chat are you okay?” Her words were layered with concern.

The cat hero rubbed his head a little and blinked his eyes slowly. Ladybug exchanged a concerned look with Batman afraid that he hit his head harder than they thought. “Yeah LB I think so. I just had the weirdest dream.” Ladybug cringed, she knew where this was going. “Batman was here and you were using his cape as a blanket. The two of you were watching m-the Agreste mansion, and then the weirdest part happened. You introduced him as your dad, it was crazy MiLady.”

Ladybug sighed. “That wasn’t a dream kitty.” She tells him softly before waiting for him to process her words. Batman waits just out of her partner's sightline and Ladybug appreciates his attempt to not startle the boy again.

“Oh, wow.” Chat says in shock. “I guess that happened.” 

Ladybug ran a gloved hand through Chat Noirs messy hair around his leather cat ears. “Take your time kitty. I know it's a lot to take in, guess that's why I waited so long to tell you.” She chuckled a little dryly. “The Dark Knight's daughter is the daylight hero of Paris, the city of romance and lights. A little unusual don’t you think?” Her dad lets out his own chuckle at that before slowly moving himself more into Chats field of view. 

Almost immediately Chats slitted eyes move to focus on the tall vigilante. “Hi.” The teen said with a slight wave.

Ladybug laughed as she envisioned her father’s raised eyebrows under his cowl. “Eloquent as always kitty.” She teased.

Chat Noir turned to her with mock offense. “No mercy for the poor kitty today Buggaboo?” He waggled his brows under his own mask. “I’m having a spot of shock.” 

Ladybug scoffed before turning to her father. “He’s fine, the puns are back.” 

Batman let out a gruff chuckle. “So a blond Nightwing meets Catwoman.” He deadpanned against Chat Noirs sputtering. Ladybug appreciated the effort to set her partner at ease, but they had to get back to reality.

With a change of expression Ladybug communicated to her father that it was time to get back to work. “B, any updates with the feed?” She can feel Chat tense beside her and soothes a hand down his shoulder.

“Not so far. I’ve had Oracle set up a monitoring program to gather data for us to use.” Batman answers as he moves back to the device they were using to monitor the live feed. “You mentioned there was an attack two days ago so we might have to wait a few days for solid confirmation.” 

Chat chose that moment to speak up. “Gabriel Agreste isn’t known for his social life, the best bet to see anything is his office.” Ladybug squeezed his hand at the weak sound in his voice.

“Chaton.” She began quietly. 

“I know Bug.” He interrupted. “I guessed when you gave me the camera equipment and instructions.”

“I didn’t mean to figure it out.” Ladybug murmured as she ran her thumb over the back of his glove. “But there were so many coincidences, and…” She stalled.

“It’s who you are.” Chat prompted. 

She nodded. “I’m a Bat, we’re detectives at our core.” Ladybug had a shy smile on her face.

“And I’m an Agreste.” Chat hissed, for the first time confirming her discovery out loud. “Apparently we’re criminals.” His voice was filled with pain and Ladybug was quick to turn him to face her.

“No.” She stated strongly, shocking Chat Noir into looking straight into her eyes. “You are a hero Chaton. And you are a good person, a kind person and a wonderful friend.” She watched his green eyes dry up as she talked. “You are strong and brave and so silly that you constantly remind me of my brothers. I wouldn’t be Ladybug without you.” She held both of his hands gently in hers. The claws pricking lightly at the indestructible material of her gloves. “I didn’t believe I was built to be a hero or a vigilante. No matter how much my family told me I could do it I never believed in myself.” Her grip tightened. “You convinced me.”

“How?” Chat whispered.

Ladybug's expression softened with her grip. “I was going to give the earrings away. Bats don’t usually do the whole magic thing. You showed me that I might be Batman's Daughter, but I can be my own hero too. That first day you believed in me, not the Daughter of Batman.”

“I didn’t really do anything. You always make the plans, and do the work.” Chat tried to argue. 

“And you protect me, feed me information, help me execute largely overcomplicated plans with little direction, and you support me.” Ladybug interrupted confidently. “You pull me out of my head and you always have trust in me even when I don’t.” 

“Bug.” Chat Noir said softly.

“Adrien Agreste.” Ladybug answered with equal softness. “As a hero you have taken hits for me, pulled me up when I’m down and out of my head when I need it. But as Adrien you are one of my closest friends, someone who’s kindness I look up to. A friend whose selfless generosity led me to love the boy behind the magazine covers.” She took a deep breath. “Someone I trust with all of me as I care for all of you. You are not your father just like I’m not mine.” She finished only to be interrupted by one of her father's rare moments of sarcasm.

“Thank goodness for that. I’m pretty sure Agent A wouldn’t appreciate two of me.” Batman joked. “Actually I think we already faced that situation…”

“Dad.” Ladybug cut him off. “Please stop.” She pleaded in embarrassment.

Chat Noir suddenly started shaking. Ladybug was concerned but very quickly the shaking gave way to breathless laughter. The teen hero practically vibrated with each laugh as She wrapped him in her arms as she waited for the laughter to run its course.

As his laughter petered out Chat took in deep breaths. “So my father is quite possibly Hawkmoth. My partner is the daughter of one of the founders of the Justice League and she knows my identity, oh and she has a crush on civilian me because apparently we are friends.” He let out a long breath. “Did I miss anything?”

Ladybug smiled at him softly. “If you are okay with one more shock I’d like to show you who I am.” She told her partner.

“Ahem.” Batman coughed.

Ladybug rolled her eyes. “Ignore him.” She told Chat. “To clarify I would like to show you who you know me as. The name I use currently in Paris is an alias.”

Chat nods absently. “And your real identity would link to your family, to Batman.” 

“Yes.” Ladybug nods. “It’s not that I don't trust you Chat, and my Dad respects my analysis.” She inhales deeply. “It's just a lot of information to take in at once.” Her lips turned up in a smirk. “Honestly at this point it's almost an entrance requirement to figure it out on your own, or with minimal assistance.” 

Batman scoffed from his position next to them. “At least my identity is not hidden by a godforsaken pair of glasses.” He muttered just loud enough for the two heroes to hear. 

Ladybug laughed. “Yeah, Yeah, leave Supes alone B.” She scolded lightly. “Are we clear?” She asked before waiting for her father's confirmation. 

“You don't have to…” Chat Noir began before Ladybug put her hand over his mouth.

“I want to Adrien.” She whispered still seated on the rooftop with him where they were both blocked from the view of everyone but themselves and Batman. “Tikki, Spots Off.” She murmured before being engulfed in a familiar pink light. Marinette kept her eyes fixed on her partners even as her hands raised automatically to catch the exhausted kwami.

Chats green sclera eyes looked almost kitten-like as he stared at her. “Marinette?” He breathed out in awe. 

Marinette smiled. “Yeah, me.” She absently pulled a cookie out of her ever present purse for Tikki. “The last name is an alias, but I am close with the Dupain Chengs.” She giggled a little. “Gina actually is one of the many individuals who could possibly say that they trained the Batman.” 

The teen hero's eyes widened in shock before Chat burst into crazed giggles. “Gina Dupain?” He questioned. “Honestly that doesn’t surprise me as much as it probably should.” 

Chat's words trigger a muffled chuckle from Batman. “Ladybird you should probably gear up.” Batman attempted to recover. “We probably aren’t going to catch anything tonight, and if we do Oracle will brief us.” 

The statement seems to sober Chat. “What,” He stops. “What happens if it is him?” He asks in what could almost be a whisper.

A brief transformation and Ladybug is wrapping her partner in a hug. “No matter what you have me.” She whispered in his ear.

“Us.” Batman's gruff voice interrupts. “You have us.” Ladybug can feel the familiar weight of his hand on her shoulder and knows that Chat is being comforted a similar way. “My home will be open to you as both a child and a hero in need of training.” 

Ladybug smiled and tightened her hold on her partner. “Nightwing and Red Hood are convinced that he has a problem.” She whispered before turning to do the same to her father. “Cat Woman is going to call dibs.” She ‘tells’ her mildly amused father.

As Chat is beginning to get his wits about him Batman decides to add his own input. “If you're going to want to date him that might put a damper on the adoption.” He states.

Ladybug lets the information process for a moment as Chat sputters. “Wait, you finally did it?” She asks excitedly, though still careful to keep her volume low.

Batman nods. “About three weeks ago. I haven’t told the boys yet. Wanted to be able to tell you in person without them spoiling the surprise.” He shrugs slightly moving the cape in an unusual movement. “Agent A, Oracle, Black Bat and Robin are probably already aware, and Cat has sworn the Sirens to secrecy.” 

Ladybug cheered. “Yay, that is fantastic.”

“What am I missing?” Chat interrupted in confusion.

Ladybug laughed. “Apparently the wedding of the decade.” She swung around. “Batman and CatWoman sitting in a tree…” 

“Thats enough.” The Bat spoke with resignation. “Hopefully we can take care of this business before Cat gets too agitated. I do believe she wanted to request you to make the outfits for the wedding party.”

“Yes!” Ladybug answered. 

“That's definitely the Marinette I know.” Chat laughed quietly.

“Very funny.” Ladybug told her partner before turning to her father. “So how is this for bonding? Still think my idea was wrong?”

“I’ll concede that this was a good choice for father daughter bonding, but I maintain that a stakeout is a typically unusual choice.”

“You guys are certainly unusual.” Chat said, drawing attention to himself. 

Ladybug swung an arm around him. “Welcome to the crazy train mon Chaton.”

**Author's Note:**

> Second post for Bio!Dad Bruce Wayne month. This one will be continued on tomorrows prompt 'Siblings'. I am trying to figure out how to make 'nested series' as it was recommended to me in the comments of yesterdays fic.  
> Hope you guys liked this prompt!!!


End file.
